


Ridikkulus

by jawnlovessherlock



Series: Life at Hogwarts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnlovessherlock/pseuds/jawnlovessherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock faces his biggest fear but news of what it is quickly spreads throughout Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“How time does fly! It’s already your sixth year, approaching the end of your time at Hogwarts!” Professor Lupin began. “Today will be a fun day, there is a boggart in the cupboard and I thought we could take care of it. Please push the desks against the walls so we can begin.”

The sound of desks scraping against the wood floor filled the room, and echoing footsteps scurried to get a good spot in line. However, Sherlock Holmes wanted to be last in line. He liked to be the one to destroy the boggart; he knew he was the best at it. Although he didn’t enjoy the whole class getting a glimpse at his greatest fear, they already knew what it was since they had done boggarts before.

“How was your summer?” Molly Hooper, a Hufflepuff, asked him.

“It was fun,” Sherlock replied, “John and I got to spend more time together than we expected. My parents don’t really think of me in the same way anymore, though. First, I wasn’t made a prefect and then I came out to them,” Sherlock sighed. “They’ve always wished I was more like Mycroft.”

“I’m sorry, Sherlock. I hope it gets better for you and John.”

“Thanks, Molly. It means a lot.”

After many students had taken their turn at the boggart it began to show signs of weakness. It was becoming confused and its transformations were slowing down. Soon, Sherlock found himself at the front of the line. He raised his wand, prepared to cast the spell as the boggart began to transform.


	2. Chapter 2

The classroom fell silent, broken only by the sound of a wand clattering to the floor. Sherlock’s heart raced, his breathing increasing rapidly. His legs began to lose their usual strength and his knees hit the floor with a painful thud.

_John._

John lay on the floor, his body broken. His right leg was caught under his body like he had fallen from a great height. His eyes were empty, devoid of their usual sparkle. All life in them was gone.

Somewhere deep down Sherlock knew that this was just a boggart, but his brain couldn’t process it. The only thing that mattered was John. And he was dead.

“Ridikkulus!” Molly’s voice echoed through the room, loud and strong. Suddenly the boggart took a new shape. John was standing up, wearing a sparkly, red cocktail dress. The classroom would have filled with laughter if it were any other situation. The boggart looked down, confused, it vanished with a pop, defeated.

Sherlock’s eyes were still glued to the spot where John’s body laid. He felt everyone’s eyes on his back but couldn’t make himself move.

“Make sure to bring your textbooks tomorrow, class dismissed,” Professor Lupin began to usher the class out of the room, trying to give Sherlock space. However, Molly lagged behind.

“Sherlock… are you okay?” Molly handed Sherlock his wand and he seemed to return from another universe.

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine. Don’t worry Molly. Um, I’ll see you later.” Sherlock picked up his books and hurried from the room before Molly could protest. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock met John in the Great Hall during their break period as usual that day. He tried to hide his unease about what had happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He didn’t want John to know.

“I can’t believe we have a potions essay on the first day of school! We should start working on that first because I honestly can’t remember what Golpalott's Third Law is so I hope you remember,” John said.

“Yeah,” Sherlock mumbled.

“Are you okay? You love potions, you always want to talk about it,” asked John, concerned.

“I’m fine,” Sherlock forced a smile.

“Sherlock we’ve been dating for a year now, I think I know when you’re upset. What’s wrong?” John was growing worried. Sherlock never lied to him.

“It’s nothing John, I said I was fine! Let’s just do the damn potions essay!” Sherlock dropped his bag onto the table and pulled out two rolls of parchment and a quill. John reluctantly sat down and Sherlock begin to explain Golpalott’s Third Law as their quills scratched on parchment.

* * *

 

“That potions essay wasn’t to bad, right?” John asked as they gathered their stuff.

“It was easy. Now Snape won’t be able to find an excuse to mark off points on mine,” Sherlock responded.

“Well look who it is. How’s Defense Against the Dark Arts going Holmes? Too scary?” Moriarty sniggered, his ‘sidekick’ Sebastian Moran at his right.

Sherlock looked at the floor as his face flushed a brilliant shade of red.

“Sherlock, what’s he talking about?” John whispered.

“Didn’t tell your boyfriend, Holmes? To embarrassed?”

“Come on Sherlock, just ignore him,” John led Sherlock away by hand, Sherlock’s face red with embarrassment, eyes downcast. John pulled him into one of the empty classrooms, shutting the door behind him.

“Please tell me what happened.” John’s voice was soft.

“Okay…” Sherlock told him everything that happened without interruption.

When Sherlock finished John was quiet for a moment.

“What did boggarts used to turn into for you?”

“The veterinarian who put down my dog, Redbeard. It was a petty fear; I was ridiculed for it as a third year,” Sherlock said. “We never worked with boggarts again though, and when I met you my whole world changed. I don’t want to lose you.”

“I’m not going anywhere Sherlock,” John smiled, squeezing Sherlock’s hand, “Come on, we’re late for class.”

“How about we just skip?”

“Since when are you the rebellious type?”

“Come on I’ll take you up to my common room.” Sherlock lead John out of the classroom a smile spreading across his face.


End file.
